zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Curse of Time Chap5
'Chapter 5: Wild Girl of Gallia' The following morning, everyone ate breakfast hastily and got ready to leave while it was still early. Suzuka, Guiche, Drako, and Erlea were bringing their familiars, and Tabitha lent them a few horses for travel. Suzuka and Hermione would be riding on Ro, while Drako, Guiche, and Erlea each took a horse. Not knowing how long they would be gone, Tabitha also gave them some food and supplies. "Be careful." said Louise, hugging Suzuka goodbye "All five of you." "Don't worry mom." said Suzuka, breaking free from the embrace and getting on Ro behind Hermione "We can look after ourselves." "She's right," said Guiche from up on his horse with Lanayru around his shoulders. Drako and Erlea were on theirs as well "You worry to much." "Take care sweetheart!" Kirche called as they started off "We'll be back as soon as we can." Drako called back, Koba riding on his shoulder "Don't worry!" Suzuka called, and then they were well on their way "There's that phrase again." said Louise "What do you mean?" Montmorency asked "When they tell us 'not to worry' is when we worry the most." said Siesta "You should have a little more faith in them." said Kirche "I know, that's what Saito said." said Louise "but after everything that's happened, Siesta and I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone." "How far till we get to the southwest jungle?" Erlea asked once the five had left the city limit, Ping the Toad riding on her horses' head "Compared to Tristain, it's really close." said Drako "We should be there within half a days journey." "If we pick up the pace maybe." said Suzuka Suzuka and Drako were right. By following a quick route, they managed to reach the jungle by noon. "At last." said Guiche as they started making their way into the undergrowth single-file with Suzuka, Hermione and Ro up front "At least there's a natural path. We won't have to leave Ro and the horses behind." "Good thing." said Suzuka "But I don't expect finding the void mage to easy. We could be in here for days." "At least we're well prepared." said Hermione "True." said Guiche "But, in the event we run out of food and supplies, we'll have to find some ourselves." "At least they gave us survival classes in the academy." said Erlea "True." said Drako "But there are supposed to be exotic animals and beasts in this jungle." "We'll just need to be careful." said Suzuka "Wait." said Drako "What's that sound?" as he spoke, everyone heard a rustling sound in the vegetation. They all took out their wands, but Erlea put hers away after receiving a warning look from Suzuka. A second later, a boy wearing a Tristain Academy uniform fell out of the vegetation. It was Arthur Nickerton. "Nickerton! What are you doing here?" Erlea demanded "I heard you were coming to Gallia," said Arthur getting up and brushing himself off "so I came here taking a route that I know like the back of my hand." "How would you know so much about Gallias' roads?" Guiche demanded "Because he's a Gallia native, you idiot." said Erlea "He's native to the region the rebels control as a matter of fact." "Speaking of which, they preferred to be known as Hispanians." said Arthur "By the way Erlea." "Yes?" "It's happened. Gallia has broken in two. Now will you marry me? You said you would when it did." "Not on your life!" Erlea yelled revolted "In any case," said Suzuka "there's no point telling you to go away. So you might as well join the group." "Right then." said Arthur walking in front of Suzuka "I know these jungles pretty well too. There's a clearing up ahead that we can rest in for a while. Follow me." He started walking, and Erlea rode up next to Suzuka "You're going to regret inviting him along." Erlea whispered to Suzuka "Why?" Suzuka asked in a whisper "It's obvious that he's totally in love with me, but that's not the worst of it." "Then what is?" Hermione asked in a whisper "He's also a ladies man, and a pervert! I can't tell you how many times he's tried to peek at me or other girls in the bath, or grope girls breasts or butts, mine included." "We'll keep it in mind." said Suzuka Later that evening after stopping in the clearing that Arthur told them about; "An evening in the Gallian jungle." said Arthur to Erlea. Hermione was cooking the group dinner over a fire "can you imagine a more romantic setting?" "Take your hand off of my rear." Erlea said sternly, aware that Arthur's hand was on her butt "I don't know what your talking about." said Arthur, not removing his hand. Erlea hit him out cold with the hardest punch she had. "You think she was too ruff?" Hermione asked Suzuka, passing her and Guiche a bowl of stew "He had that coming." said Suzuka "She said I'd regret bringing him along, but I didn't know what else to do with him." She took a bite of the stew "Hermione, this is fantastic. Eleven years old, and already you're a great cook." "Mommy taught me." said Hermione with a grin, and she passed bowels to Drako and Erlea as well "Do you ever get the feeling that something is gonna happen?" Guiche asked, taking a bite of stew "Constantly." Suzuka replied "Gallia is in the middle of a war." said Drako "That sort of feeling is bound to be felt by everyone involved." Meanwhile on the other side of Gallia, deep in Hispania held territory, the reason for the strange feeling was about to take place. The rebels leaders of claimed Hispania, Zeldana de Hispania and her husband, Linklan de Hispania, were about to perform a large ritual before a large chanting crowd. "Do you have them?" Zeldana asked as Linklan turned up with a bag over his shoulder, and dragging a girl with a rope tied around her wrists. The girl was the missing princess of Germania, Roxanne de Germania. She was a 14 year old girl with long black hair, and facial features resembling those of her late father Gaston de Germania. "I have." Linklan replied "I had to dig up a grave for these. And getting this girl out of the Germanian Palace was no picnic." "Tie her to that pillar and bring the bones here." said Zeldana, and Linklan tied Roxanne by the waist to the stone pillar behind Zeldana and dropped the bag of bones at Zeldana's feet "Do you know of Iagnom de Omag your highness?" "I wasn't born yet when it happened, but I was told that he betrayed my father, and our empire." said Roxanne "That's true your highness. And though we are citizens of Gallia, were were loyal to him. Probably one of the few most loyal." "Shame his wife and daughter turned against us." said Linklan "I have assurances from his spirit that they won't be a bother much longer." said Zeldana "Speak of the devil, there's his spirit now." a black cloud descended from the sky and stationed itself ten feet above the cauldron Zeldana was stirring in "Let the resurrection ritual begin. You are about to meet Lord Omag, alias Omeggadon, for the first time your highness." "What are you...?" Roxanne started Linklan picked up a bone from the bag "Bone of the father, unwillingly given, you will renew your son." He dropped the bone in the cauldron Zeldana put a knife blade on her right wrist "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." she cut off her hand and it fell in the cauldron Linklan approached Roxanne with a knife in one hand and a bottle in the other "Blood of the enemy's' child, forcefully taken, you will resurrect your fathers foe." He cut Roxanne on the forearm with the knife and let the blood drip into the bottle. he then poured it into the cauldron "The dark lord, shall rise again." the crowd chanted as the cloud dived into the cauldron. It was over in a few seconds, the cauldron emptied of its contents and a man rose out of the cauldron, and smoke around him coming together to become his jet black robes. Omeggadon had risen again! "Welcome back Omeggadon." said Zeldana "My wand." Omeggadon ordered as he got out of the cauldron. Linklan obeyed and handed it to him. Omeggadon then grabbed Zeldana's bleeding wrist and waved his wand over it. Her bones regrew out of nowhere, and then flesh covered it. Her hand was as good as new. "Thank you master." said Zeldana "Where is your son?" Omeggadon asked as he noticed Karen tied to the pillar "Hidden among the enemy." said Linklan "Rest assured, he will bring you the new Void Mage when it is found." "Good, good." said Omeggadon as he advanced toward Karen "Now as for her highness here." "What do you want with me?" Roxanne asked as Omeggadon held her chin "Since my daughter renounced me, I made sure she won't be around much longer. So I need someone to carry my new heir as quickly as possible. And you're elected." "What? Wait! No, please!" Roxanne begged Back in the Gallian Jungle, everyone went to sleep after a lengthy dinner, still unawares to what had just happened on the other side of the country. Suzuka suddenly woke up after what felt like few seconds. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt someone sitting on top of her and groping her breasts. She expected it to be either Guiche or Arthur, but then realized that the hands felt really small. She opened her eyes a fraction and saw that it wasn't one of the boys, who were still sleeping. It was a very young girl, no older than five, with pure-blue hair going past her shoulders, blue eyes, and was wearing leaves around her waist like a skirt and leaves around her chest like a tube-top. This little girl was, apparently, very curious about Suzuka's chest. Remembering Julio's story, Suzuka realized that this "little wild girl" must be the new Void Mage. "Gotcha!" Suzuka said grabbing the child around the waist. Suzuka sat up and held on tight as the girl struggled to get away, and her struggle awoke everyone to the commotion. "What's going on?" Hermione, who was sleeping on top of Drako, asked sleepily. Guiche had been sleeping on his own, and Erlea woke up to find Arthur on top of her and grabbing her breasts. She kicked him off in fury at the sight of this, and Arthur remained sound asleep. "We don't have to look for the Void mage anymore." said Suzuka, as the girl continued to struggle "It seems that she has found us." "You mean that little girl struggling in your arms...?" Guiche started "Is the new Void Mage?" Drako finished "Absolutely." Suzuka replied "And if you remember Julio's story, you'll agree." "I thought we might be looking for some sort of 'wild child'." said Erlea As she spoke a bunch of native chimps, at least twenty of them, arrived in answer to the little girls calls. "Of all the things." said Drako as the chimps surrounded them "Nickerton! Wake up, you stupid oaf!" Erla yelled shaking Arthur awake "Oh, Erlea." Arthur said sleepily "Will you marry me?" "You're unbelievable." "Suzuka, let the girl go." said Guiche, and Suzuka obeyed, feeling it was best to. The girl ran, just like a chimp, straight into one of the chimps and hugged it affectionately. "She's one of them." said Hermione "That explains a bit." said Suzuka "Young one." the girl looked around to see if Suzuka was referring to her. Suzuka held out her hand in invitation, and the girl came forward cautiously. She put one of her hands in Suzuka's and noticed that it, though larger, was just like hers. "You see? We're just like you." said Suzuka, but the girl continued to look confused. "Cocou." the girl said pointing to herself "Is that her name?" Hermione whispered to Drako "I think so." Drako whispered back "But I don't think she understands any more of our language." "''Cocou." the girl repeated "Suzuka." Suzuka replied to Cocou "Suzuka?" Cocou repeated "Yes." said Suzuka, she then picked the girl up again, the girl then spoke to one of the chimps in their language, and then it climbed up onto Suzuka as well. The rest of the chimps left. "Looks like we're taking her friend with us." "Since she has, apparently, been in this jungle her whole life, I wouldn't be surprised if that one is her boyfriend." said Erlea "I could be your husband if you want." said Arthur "No!" "Lets get some more sleep and get going when the sun gets high." said Guiche Drako sent Koba ahead to the palace to tell them that that they had the new void mage, and they slept fot the rest of the night. The following morning, with a new friend in tow, they all got on their horses, and then started making their way back to the palace. Chap4<<Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chap 6 Category:Chapters